


Wished For

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's fanfic lists are slow lately.  Jim tries to cheer up his Guide with an exchange of ideas. and whatnot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wished For

## Wished For

by Kitipurr

No money made. No offense intended. Entertainment only meant. I bow before the thrown of Petfly.

The muse has been pestering me with this little ditty for three days now. So here it is.   
Many of my favorite stories are eluded to. If you would like to read the actual stories, email me and I'll have to look them up. I thank all the authors whose stories I elude to for writing such wonderful pieces of work. I'd thanks everyone individually, but it would take hours.

Not beta'd due to too lazy to send to my offered beta's; besides, it's just a little off-the-cuff snippet.

* * *

Jim tossed his jacket onto the hook by the door and headed for the kitchen. After his extremely long day, all he wanted was to kick back and relax, catch the playoff game on TV and snuggle with his 'Cuddle Blair'. A glance over at the sofa told him Blair must be thoroughly engrossed in something; the dimming sunset light filtering through the windows was added to an eerie glow that Jim associated with the laptop's monitor, but there was no avid ticking of keys to indicate work being done. Thus, the detective deduced his roommate was reading. 

"Hey buddy, what's up?" he called as he snagged a beer and quickly made garbage of the cap. His question was met with a toneless grunt, so he moved deliberately to sit next to his lover and looked down at the monitor screen. The image was that of an email inbox. 

An empty email inbox. 

"Uh, Blair? Why are you staring at your inbox?" 

"Cuz." 

_Okay,_ Jim thought. _This is going to take a little effort._ "Chief? Cuz is a perfectly acceptable answer in your world, I realize, but for me it doesn't say diddly. So spill. Why the staring?" 

"It's empty." 

"Uh, okay. Got that already. Any particular reason why this is an issue?" 

"It's been empty for almost three weeks." 

"Oh." Jim glanced at the login name: BjsBumpers. Blair's email specifically for his fan-fiction lists. "I take it things have been slow lately?" 

"Understatement." 

"So why don't you just go to that archive sight? Doesn't it have something like five thousand stories? Don't tell me you've read every single one." 

"Just about." 

"Really?" 

"Jim, nobody's posted ANYTHING new in almost three weeks. What if they've given up on us?" 

_Oh boy. Not this again._ Ever since their show had been cancelled, Blair practically lived to read the fanfics people posted on the Internet about them. Jim had not realized until the cancellation just how precarious Blair's self-confidence could be at times. 

"Blair, it's September." A hard look had Jim mentally flinching - September reminded Blair that he wasn't teaching anymore, and it was still a bit of a sore spot despite Blair's successes as Jim's official partner on the force. "I mean, it's the start of fall, you know? Summer vacations are over, fall sporting events and clubs have started up, work often picks up for the business sector, stuff like that. People have less time to focus on..." 

"Less important things, like writing about us," Blair said sullenly. Jim frowned. 

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, but we definitely are extra-curricular, you know? People still write, they just have less time to do it so stories take longer. I bet you any day now one of your favorite authors is going to post some big epic they've been working on for months, and are down to just proofing and having beta'd." 

"Maybe." Blair sighed as he allowed Jim to pull him onto his lap. "Or maybe people are too wrapped up in the new fall television season to care." 

Jim sighed. Okay, this was a little worse than usual. "Or maybe they'll get ideas from the new season, huh? Maybe we'll get a nice cross-over with that new Batgirl-Huntress series. Wouldn't you love that? Us in a five-way with three superhero chics?" 

"Maybe." Blair's tone was a little less depressed, so Jim ventured on. 

"Or the sci-fi show by Buffy's creator. There's a couple of hot-looking guys on that show." He moved his lips closer to his lover's ear and felt Blair shiver in anticipation. "Or maybe someone is writing about one of your old favorites, hm? How about you, me, and that hot hunk from the show with the witches? You know, the 'he's not exactly a demon anymore' guy?" A little nibble on his lobe made Blair giggle. "I'd take you from behind while what's-his-name lies under you, sucking you off?" Blair moaned lightly and Jim smiled, allowing a hand to start making slow circles on this younger man's chest. 

"Tell me more," Blair whispered, his own hand moving to caress Jim's thigh. "Tell me about... about that show with the vampire." 

"Okay: you, me, Angel and that luscious hunky sidekick of his - Gunn, isn't it? Or are you partial to the bookworm?" 

"Hm... both. You going down on me while Gunn fucks you, Wes sucks and teases my nipples, and Angel's fucking my mouth." Jim felt his cock jump at the thought. 

"How about we throw in the Billy Idol vamp from Buffy? He gets to fuck Angel while Angel's doing your mouth." Blair shuddered and Jim ran a hand under his shirt, finding and toying with his nipples. 

"Okay, what about just us? Just our show." 

"Okay, a nice orgy with the guys. Simon, Joel, Rafe, Brown, you, me. An all night drink-and-fuck fest." 

"We put all our names in a bowl and pick pairs, then in another bowl we put positions." 

"In a third, actions." 

"It's like Porno-Clue - Brian, on the counter, getting sucked off." 

"Now THAT'S a party!" Jim chuckled, his hand stroking over his lover's trembling belly. "What positions?" 

"Um... sixty-nine... missionary..." 

"Bet those missionarys never imagined there'd be two dicks involved, huh?" 

"Doggie style..." 

Jim's hand found Blair's bulging crotch and rubbed the jeans enthusiastically. "Woof. Belly down on the floor." 

"Yeah..." Blair grunted slightly. "Ohh... standing." 

"Braced against the wall, I hope." 

"Or... the table. Or the sofa." 

"We'd gonna need to cover the sofa with towels." 

"Neat freak." 

"Hey, that stuff stains." 

"We'll Scotch-Guard... oh, yeah, Jim..." 

"Fine, fine. What about actions?" 

"Rimming, sucking... oh shit, Jim... uh, fingers, fisting, plain old... god damn... plain old fucking..." 

"Objects?" 

"Since when... did Jim Ellison get... kinky? Oh fuck, Jim..." 

"Hey, I didn't become a cop just to save the world, you know. It's really just a perfect excuse to have handcuffs laying about, you know?" 

"Uh... god, Jim... more of that... yeah..." Blair thrust up at the hand stoking his denim-clad crotch, his breath coming in shallow, desperate pants. "God, Jim..." 

"Oh, no, not yet, kiddo!" Jim laughed and squeezed hard enough to relax the tense organ, then worked to undo Blair's button-fly and zipper. "Tell me about your favorite fantasy with our guys." 

"Simon in my ass, H in my mouth, you sucking my cock." 

"I only get to suck you?" 

"You've got the best mouth. Most fuckable." 

"And I suppose Simon..." 

"No offense, lover, but have you seen him in the gym?" 

"Can't say I've looked, no." 

" _Look,_ Jim. We're talking serious dick here." 

"Really?" 

"Mmm. Gotta be ten inches easy, and I'd put money on a good two and a half inches thick when it's hard. He's a fucking monster cock, man." 

"Holy shit." 

"I'd bet money that's the real reason for the divorce. I mean, Joan's a small woman, and it probably was tough taking all that in." 

"But you'd like to?" 

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't be able to sit for a week." 

"How come I've never seen this masochistic side to you before?" 

"Because in most of the s-and-m stories, I'm the dom." 

"That's cuz you look so fucking hot with a whip." 

"And you're such a control freak they like to see you submit to little ol' me." 

"Any day, lover." Jim was stroking Blair more vigorously again, and Blair moaned. "Personally, I like the stories where you're a prostitute and I'm still in Vice." 

"You like to buy yourself a Blair-slut, huh?" 

"Mm... just it's almost the only time the writers put you in leather. And can I saw that you look completely fucking HOT in leather?" 

"I'll have to expand my wardrobe." 

"Oh yeah." Jim had both hands working now, one on Blair's still-enclosed cock, the other reaching between Blair's legs to stroke the cloth-covers testicles trapped inside. Blair writhed with pleasure for a long moment before twisting violently to capture Jim's mouth with his own, his tongue thrusting eagerly inside. Jim welcomed the invader, but it interupted his hands. 

Suddenly, Blair pulled away. "Jim, I want to suck you." 

Jim smiled warmly. "All yours, lover." 

Blair slipped off the sofa and moved to kneel between Jim's legs. Jim grinned at the flushed face before him as hands fumbled to undo his jeans and slip them down over his hips, taking his boxers with. Blair looked up with a dazed but extremely contented smile before he dive-bombed Jim's solid shaft, gobbling it up in one move. Jim gasped and thrust up involuntarily, only barely kept from choking his Guide by knowing hands on his hips. "FUCK!" he yelped and was rewarded with Blair's deep chuckle. "Oh, god baby!" 

"You do like that, don't you?" Blair muttered as he withdrew for air. A tongue flicked across Jim's cockhead and made him shiver. 

"Uh-huh..." 

"Picture me doing it while Simon's fucking me from behind, Jim." Jim growled at the mental image and his hands moved to Blair's hair. 

"And Joel sucking you from the floor." 

"Hmm," Blair hummed against the organ he was licking lazily. "And Rafe's kissing you, sucking your tongue into his mouth..." Jim's head rolled back as Blair suckled his cock with intensity. 

"Shit..." he whispered hoarsely. "God, Blair, take me. Fuck me, baby, please..." 

Blair said nothing, but yanked off Jim's shoes so he could completely strip off the clothes pooled at Jim's ankles. It took a moment to undo his own pants and push them down over his aching erection, but practice allowed for haste. He reached under the sofa cushion where they'd long ago stashed a couple tubes of lube for just such improvisational sessions as this, coated himself thoughly, then moved a finger to Jim's anus. 

Jim reached down and stopped him. "No." 

"No?" Blair was puzzled - hadn't Jim just asked him to...? 

"No. Don't prep me." 

"What? Jim, no, I know we've been doing this for a while, but..." 

"I want to feel it like that. I want your cock to take me from the start." 

"Jim..." 

"Chief, please? I have tomorrow off, remember?" 

"Just because you won't have to worry about sitting...?" 

"Please, baby? It's one of my dreams." 

"Well... okay." Blair wasn't so sure he liked the idea, but Jim was no stranger to being bottom, so he gave in. Checking to make sure he was well covered, he positioned his cock at Jim's entrance and pushed carefully. Jim's grip on his shoulders intensified slightly, but Blair insisted on going slow. Ever so slowly, ever so carefully. 

Jim whispered softly, hoping to distract slightly. "Tell me about your favorite story." 

"Uh..." Blair had a hard time focusing on going slow while answering Jim's question. "Well, I love the series where it's you and me and the two lesbians and we're a committed foursome and we have the twins... oh, and there's that great story where I magically become a girl for a year and we fool everybody until I get pregnant with your twins and then Simon finds out and there's the bad guys trying to kill me but then I'm a guy again and he's still looking for the girl..." 

"I sense a pattern, Chief... oh, god that's so good." 

Blair smiled, feeling more relaxed. "So I like ones where we have kids - sue me." 

"Mmm... can you sue for a year's worth of blowjobs? Oh god, Blair... Tell me... one... that doesn't... involve... kids." 

"The alternate universe where we meet in a pool hall and I clean your clock at the tables and then you follow me home and we fuck like bunnies." 

"Oh, yeah, baby..." And Blair knew Jim wasn't entirely referring to the story plot. 

"More?" 

"More... give me all of you, lover. Come on, push damn it!" 

"I'm not going to go any faster. But you'll get me, I promise." 

"Another... story..." Jim gasped, trying not to pull on Blair's shoulders to force him inside. 

"I like that story where you're a prostitute and I'm a rich kid buying your favors but you're in some kind of trouble and I end up kidnapped by your friend's drug-pushing boyfriend..." 

"Isn't that... one... unfinished?" 

"Yeah - I'm dying to know what happens next, but the author seems to be possessed by that crime scene drama show at the moment. The waiting is killing me." Blair paused his advance, stroking Jim's cock idly with one single finger. 

"Same... here, Chief... will you move already!" 

Blair pushed further, listening to his partner's pants as Blair's cock filled him. A few moments more and Blair was completely inside, holding still while he slowly massaged Jim's slightly wilted genitals back to firmness. "And I love that story where you're a bad-ass military guy in the new civil war and I'm your prisoner and you keep me in a cage while you bend me to your will..." 

"You like that, huh?... Should we... get a cage, Blair?" Jim panted, staring down at his lover with dialated eyes. Blair grinned wickedly. 

"Hm... maybe we could start with your handcuffs first..." They leaned toward each other for a fast kiss, and then Blair started moving, thrusting slowly as Jim wrapped his legs around the backs of Blair's thighs. 

"Oh god, Blair! MORE!" Jim's legs tightened their hold, and Blair complied by speeding his thrusts, matching each thrust with a fast fisting of Jim's ample cock. 

"God, Jim!" the younger man growled, pushing faster. "God, I'm fucking you and I'm picturing Henri behind me, fucking me to make me fuck you!" 

"Oh yeah!" Jim gasped, his hands clutching at Blair's shoulders, neck and hair. "Simon's teasing your nipples, babe. Twisting and teasing, and Joel's touching mine..." 

"Joel's sucking one of your nipples, Jim, and Simon's got the other. Sucking and nibbling and biting..." 

"And Brian's kissing Henri while taking your mouth, baby. He's straddling between us, shoving into your mouth while Henri's ramming your ass full..." 

"GOD!!!" Blair picked up speed just before releasing, filling his lover with his boiling juices with a scream. Jim wailed at the feeling, and the feeling of Blair fisting his cock in double-time, pulling him over the edge to join him. Sated, Blair fell against Jim's limp form and lay for a moment, still joined with him despite their completion. 

  * Bling.** "You've got mail." 



Blair looked over at the computer and saw the name: GirlGotGme@burp.com. 

The subject read: [SntStyGrp] Farfennuggen.1/13.NC-17.J/B. 

"Looks like you got your wish, Chief. One new story, just for you." 

"So wait, are you saying that if I have sex with you in front of the computer, I get my wish?" 

"Well, we have one example of it." 

"Do you think the size of the wish depends on the amount of sex we have to have?" 

Jim cocked his head and chuckled, a tickling feeling telling him this would lead to something. "We can test that theory." 

Blair grinned widely, his eyes twinking with mischief. "I wish I had a zillion dollars." He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. 

Jim groaned even as he laughed. Screw the playoffs - it was going to be a LONG night. 

**FINIS**

* * *

End Wished For by Kitipurr: meow9x@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
